mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Law (2008 TV Series)
Martial Law is an American/Canadian action crime drama series that aired on CBS from 1998 to 2000, and was created by Carlton Cuse. The title character, Sammo Law, portrayed by Sammo Hung, was a Chinese law officer and martial arts expert who came to Los Angeles in search of a colleague and remains in the US. Call Of The Wild (Season 2, Episode 8) Terrell's former girlfriend Nicole becomes convinced she is actually a murderous werewolf who stalks the streets of Los Angeles when the moon is full. mls02e08-01.png|Nicole think she is a werewolf and is discussing with Terrell. mls02e08-02.png|Terrell fall asleep but suddenly the phone rings. mls02e08-03.png|The hypnotized Nicole figths with Terrell and leave the house. mls02e08-04.png|Nicole come back to police department and is found by Terrell's friends (cops). mls02e08-05.png|After some investigation cops pay a visit to Turlington institute, and interrogates him. Cops have some evidencies that links him to previous murder of two victims. mls02e08-06.png|Turlington explains to cops that his institue help people to reorganize their lives. Cops asks about Nicole and Grady Morgan and he checks his computer and says that he has no records about them. In return Turlington gives the cops tickets 10% off for his session. mls02e08-07.png mls02e08-08.png|Unfortunatelly they think that is a waste of time and throw the tickets away. mls02e08-09.png|The tape form security camera at the beach shows Turlington on the phone. mls02e08-10.png|And Sammo says to the other cop that Turlington calls Nicole last night. The cops realize that he said: Moon in June is very gloom, but don't understand what it means. mls02e08-11.png|Cops are interrogating Grady Morgam, that don't remember to have attacked Sammo and Terrel on the beach previously while they figthing with another man during a investigation. mls02e08-12.png|Not explained how, but Sammo figured out the trigger phrase and activates Grady Morgan. mls02e08-13.png|Grady is instantly hypnotized and Sammo says: please, put your soda onto the table and she obeys. mls02e08-14.png mls02e08-15.png mls02e08-16.png mls02e08-17.png mls02e08-18.png|Now the cops know about hypnosis and Terrell asks to her if someone is giving her orders, and what she is supposed to do at the beach. mls02e08-19.png|And she attacks him and tries to kill. mls02e08-20.png mls02e08-21.png mls02e08-22.png|Nicole and another patients of Turlington institue is having a session with another doctor that hypnotizes them. mls02e08-23.png mls02e08-24.png mls02e08-25.png mls02e08-26.png mls02e08-27.png|The doctor says to Terrell that Nicole is like a spy, and hypnotized to think she is a werewolf and follow orders, and Terrell's suspects that Turlington is involved. mls02e08-28.png|The cops invade Turlington institute. mls02e08-29.png|But there is nothing there. mls02e08-30.png mls02e08-31.png|At police departament... mls02e08-32.png|Nicole see the trigger phrase on computer screen. mls02e08-33.png mls02e08-34.png|and activates. mls02e08-35.png mls02e08-36.png mls02e08-37.png|She gets a gun from a police officer and shoots at the door... mls02e08-38.png|to unblock hear way... mls02e08-39.png mls02e08-40.png|and run to the street. mls02e08-41.png mls02e08-42.png mls02e08-43.png mls02e08-44.png|She enters on Turlington's car. mls02e08-45.png|The cops realize that someone found a breach on their firewall and invade the system. mls02e08-46.png|Cops come back to the hospital searching for Turlington. mls02e08-47.png|And suddenly, the security officer attacks them. mls02e08-48.png|But one of the cops stun the security officer with a phaser. mls02e08-49.png|The cops see the security officer is the hypnotized Grady Morgan. mls02e08-50.png|And now Turligton is setting a bomb as part of his plan to kill Nicole. mls02e08-51.png|Nicole pays attention while Turlington explains his plan. mls02e08-52.png mls02e08-53.png mls02e08-54.png|Turlington says to Nicole a favor: Do me a favor, please. Stay here and kill anybody that enter this room, thanks. mls02e08-55.png mls02e08-56.png mls02e08-57.png|Turlington leaves the room. mls02e08-58.png|And Nicole is a good girl and just obey. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mind Control Category:Trigger Category:Western Live Action Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Detective Category:Brainwashing